


I Put A Spell On You.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hunter Dean Winchester, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Magic, Shameless Smut, Smut, Witch Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: Witch!Castiel helping Dean heal a wound... leads to some exciting times.SMUT WARNING ;)





	I Put A Spell On You.

"Sit still."  
Castiel grumbled, his eyes glowing threatening and furious.

"Nobody asked you to do this."  
Dean sneered, ungrateful about Cas volunteering to heal his wound.

"Oh sorry. I didn't realize I was taking up all the space at the front of the line of people trying to help you."  
Cas snarled, pressing a weird looking leaf on Dean's hand and mumbling something.  
The burning sensation seared through his arm, travelling through all his nerves-making him cry out in extreme pain.

"Aaargh!"  
He grunted and huffed, surprised when the burning stopped as Cas moved the leaf away.

"If you wouldn't have tried to kill me, I wouldn't have cursed you."  
Castiel mumbled something again, somewhat a typical healing spell.

Technically Castiel was right. Dean needed some time alone so while Sam was solving a case of vamps in Michigan, he was here, in the middle of nowhere, in a shmucky old cabin occupied by a witch. It smelled like herbs and rotting bones but somehow it didn't seem to gross Dean out. True, he had tried to take Castiel out with a witch killing bullet, since Castiel had accidentally killed a man trying to reverse a curse, but that wouldn't stop Dean from killing Cas, cause come on, he's a friggin witch. However, Castiel already sensed him and cursed him, making a deep wound appear on his arm, like a knife had passed all the way through his arm.

Castiel could have left Dean to bleed to death, but Dean was still baffled as to why Castiel decided to save someone who was literally going to kill him. Also there was that thing about Castiel being devastatingly handsome. His blue eyes gleamed as if magic flowed through them every second, his messy untamed brown hair and oh fuck, those plump lips just made Dean think about the most sinful things he would do to Cas. It was strange, usually he didn't feel this kind of attraction towards something he was hunting. Correction- someone.

At the moment, Dean was lying helplessly in pain on a bed in Castiel's bedroom. The bedroom looked decently human, and Dean's eyes travelled over the walls and paintings and the shelves. His eyes travelled from right to left, finally settling on Castiel's and suddenly, it was getting hard to breathe.  
Castiel cocked an eyebrow silently, and Dean looked away, his gaze faltering with embarrassment.

Suddenly, Castiel was touching Dean's chin, tilting it towards Cas. His fingers were gentle and deft, somewhat calloused, but still delicate.

"This might hurt a bit."  
Castiel whispered softly, so close that his breath was mingling with Dean's, and Dean couldn't take his eyes off of his face. His mind drifted to flashes of the most dirty, vulgar and dissolute things he'd do to Castiel, given the chance. He thought about how Castiel's fingers would feel, grasping his hair as Dean fucked into him, nice and slow, making him feel every thrust.

For a moment, Castiel looked surprised, and then unsure as he tilted his head and narrowed his gaze at Dean, studying his face susiciously.

Dean didn't budge, he stared back at Cas with just as much effort. Castiel blinked aimlessly for a moment and stuttered something incoherent, before retreating and walking over to a shelf.  
He took out a box from the shelf and retrieved a little vial full of what looked like blood.

"Blood of a frog. It'll help speed up the process of, uh, healing the wound."  
Castiel cleared his throat and walked over to a table with a bowl, and a few more ingredients. Dean grimaced.

"You're putting that thing on my hand?"  
He asked, shaking his head helplessly.

"Yes. It will also give you uh, more- more stamina."  
Castiel said, his voice dropping lower.

"What would I need more stamina for?"  
Dean inquired curiously, his glare piercing through Castiel's back as Cas mixed a few bones and blood and herbs together.   
He replied without turning back, adamant on not wanting to face Dean.

"You should ask yourself."  
He mixed the contents of the bowl calmly, feeling an invisible pressure building up.

"Myself? What about my- Oh my god, did you read my mind?"  
Dean asked, panic and embarrassment instantly spreading over him.

"I didn't mean to- I thought someone was summoning me."  
Castiel jerked around, finally meeting Dean's incredulous gaze.

"So uh-"  
Dean started, but couldn't bring himself to form coherent sentences as he processed the fact that Castiel knew that Dean wanted to kiss him, and touch him, and stroke his hands all over Cas's warm, well-built body.

"Move your arm."  
Dean blinked back to reality, where Cas was kneeling next to him on the ground, holding the bowl and a small leaf in his hand. His eyes met with Dean's for a brief moment and Dean could almost feel an invisible wall caving him in, pushing him closer to Castiel. A knot twisted in his stomach as he felt Castiel's tender hand brush over his arm, and then the leaf was being rubbed over his wound. Dean hissed, and Cas started chanting an incantation. His eyes glowed purple for a moment and his body straightened.  
Oh.  
A burst of power flooded through Dean's veins, and he could see nothing but bright white light. His arm was numb and the pain ebbed away, leaving nothing but fresh, pale skin in place of the deep, brutal wound.

A few confusing seconds later, Castiel's body hunched down and he clutched onto Dean's arm, breathing heavily. He looked up at Dean as if he were the most peculiar thing in the world.  
Dean, thankful for the fact that his arm was completely healed, turned to stable Cas, whose head dropped onto Dean's lap.

"Hey- Hey Cas? Cas!?"  
Dean asked frantically, cupping Castiel's cheek and studying his face, which drifted back to how he was before- calm, composed with a side of mysteriously attractive.

Castiel locked his eyes with Dean and then taking a deep breath, stood up. He flashed Dean a quick half-smile, and picked up the bowl. As Castiel left the room, Dean shook his arm, happy to feel the pain vanished. He got off the bed and stretched his body. Suddenly, the fact that Castiel had also given him more stamina hit him in the face.

Why would Cas give him extra stamina? Unless they were both thinking about...

"Dean?"  
Castiel's voice interrupted Dean's thoughts and he immediately turned to face Cas.

"Um, you're welcome to spend the night here."  
Castiel walked over to fetch a small towel, drying his hands. Dean trudged carefully over to Cas, whose back was turned to him.

"And?"  
Dean asked cautiously, pressing his chest carefully against Castiel's back. He could sense Castiel gasp and drop the towel.   
He was careful, hoping he was on the same page as Cas. He could feel Castiel tense his shoulders and Dean gently slid his arms over Castiel's waist, reaching down to rub his thighs.

"I was thinking maybe, we could use that extra stamina you gave me… besides, I need to repay you in some way."  
Dean whispered coarsely into Cas's ear,

"How do you think you're going to repay me?"  
Castiel turned around in Dean's arms, locking his eyes with Dean's. Dean's hands slithered further over Castiel's waist, and jerked his hips forward by the loops on Castiel's jeans, almost bridging the gap between them. Instead, he just absorbed the moment, feeling Castiel's muscular, defined body pressing against his own broad chest.

"I had a few things in mind…"  
Dean lingered, his lips twisting into a mischievous smile. Castiel raised an eyebrow, and Dean found it deadly attractive, his cock instantly reacting. Castiel's expression escalated into a more flattered expression. He smiled and licked his lips, scoffing and shaking his head incredulously.   
Castiel's hands were travelling upto Dean's shirt, and he looked down at one of the buttons before his fingers undid it slowly.  
He looked up at Dean once, smirking impressively at Dean's chest.

"I think I already know what you have in mind, Dean."  
Castiel replied with a sneer. His eyes fixed onto Dean's, and rested there for a moment, before they flicked down to Dean's lips. Cas licked his lips, slowly advancing closer. Dean instantly reciprocated, leaning in closer. Closer, closer, closer until their lips finally touched each other. Their eyes fluttered shut, while Dean mindlessly caressed Cas's waist.

Castiel's lips were completely enchanting. _Not new for a witch_ , Dean thought. Castiel's lips were soft, and tasted somewhat like ginger. He nipped tenderly on Cas's bottom lip, while Castiel increased the pace, sucking desperately onto Dean's lip, tilting his head to the side so Dean could get better access. His hands unbuttoned Dean's flannel shirt hastily, pushing it off his body, dropping it on the floor. The only time their bodies parted were to take their shoes off, and then Castiel was stuck to Dean's body again. He resumed lapping at Dean's tongue inside his mouth, spits mixing and drooling down their chins. Dean could almost feel his lust burn inside him like a firecracker. He quickly pulled Castiel's grey v-neck t-shirt off, flinging it aside. Dean's hands roamed all over Castiel's naked torso, one toying with his nipple and the other massaging his back. Castiel shook his head and spoke breathlessly.

"Too many- too many clothes-"  
He mumbled before impatiently yanking the undershirt off of Dean's body. Dean would be lying if he said he didn't like it- Castiel's hands travelling all across his chest, pushing him away onto the bed, his body radiating sensations of pure lust. Dean bounced back on the bed and Cas instantly lunged at him, not even a second before Castiel was straddling Dean's thighs, bending over to exploit Dean's mouth with his tongue- feeling every part of Dean's mouth and lips. Dean's hands held Cas in place, his nails digging into Castiel's hips, marking crescent shaped marks over the soft, tanned skin. Dean flung an arm upwards, throwing it over Castiel's back, pressing him down harder. His erection brushed against Castiel's and Cas, as if suddenly realising, pulled away, crawling downwards towards Dean's crotch. He unbuckled the belt and unzipped Dean's pants, using both his arms to pull down the jeans along with the boxers.

Dean's achingly hard cock sprung up to his face and Castiel gave out an amused huff. Okay, yes, Dean is proud of his cock- bigger than average, standing at a good eight inches. He smirked, giving it a quick pump as Cas looked at it hungrily. Castiel looked lost and he glanced up at Dean once, who raised a questioning eyebrow. Cas shook his head, and bit his lip.  
"Its, um, big."

"Well, tonight its all yours."  
Dean sat up, pulling Cas in for a passionate kiss. Castiel's eyes shut on their own and his hand found its way to Dean's cock, stroking it slowly as Dean continued kissing him breathless. They pulled away, chests rising and falling heavily.   
Dean used the chance to pin Castiel down on the bed, while he shed the pants and boxers. He quickly slipped out of the pants and turned back to Castiel, who had propped himself up on his arms. Dean bit his lip, staring at Cas's chest as if thinking. Finally, he crawled over Castiel on all four, his body hovering above Cas's. He reached forward to kiss Castiel again, his lips slick with spit. Dean used his palm to push Castiel's chest down on the bed gently, as he nibbled on Cas's lip, dragging his lips over Cas's jaw, panting a soft kiss down Cas's neck. Cas clutched onto Dean's bicep, feeling overwhelmed by the feel of Dean's lips on his neck.

Dean loved pleasing people, in general as well as in bed. And tonight, he was going to make sure he gave Cas everything he had. Tonight, he was going to take care of Cas like no one had ever before. He didn't care that Cas was a witch, he didn't even care that this would probably end up as a one time thing, but all he knew was that tonight, he was going to make Cas feel so good, that he'd be begging for more. He loved watching the different reactions everyone had to being pleased. Some women would be extremely vocal, moaning at every little kiss, some woman would be more dominant, adamant on pleasing Dean instead, some men would want to get directly to the sex, some men would be more of the agressive types.

Castiel looked absolutely peaceful and in bliss as Dean rubbed his thumb over his nipple softly, kissing down the other side of his chest, sucking a little mark onto Cas's clavicle. Usually Dean never gave his hook-ups hickeys, but for some reason, he loved how compliant Castiel was, submitting himself to Dean's touch, and couldn't resist marking him- like a blatant declaration of _look how good I made him feel_.

"Aah… Dean-"  
Cas moaned, his hand tangling into the brown mess of hair on Dean's head, fisting it tightly as Dean sucked on the little bruise he made on Cas's body. He balanced himself on his knees and one arm, as he dragged the other one over Cas's own arm, entwining their fingers together. Castiel arced his back on the bed, breathing heavily as Dean kissed all the way down to his stomach. He took his hand away from Castiel's and unzipped his jeans, yanking it down along with the boxers. He wasn't disappointed, Castiel's own cock rose up to a good seven inches.

He completely stripped of Castiel's clothes, leaving nothing but naked flesh on the bed. Dean eyed Cas's cock once, then licked the tip, while Cas let out a strangled moan.  
"Ah- ffuc- oh fuck- Dean-"  
He moaned, as Dean sunk his mouth onto Cas's cock. He bobbed his head down on Cas's cock, it was quite a mouthful. Castiel's knees were folded in the air, while his feet pressed into the mattress.  
Unexplainable feelings ran through his body- surges of pleasure and ecstacy flowing through his veins.

"Oh yes Dean- so good-"  
Castiel mumbled, his hand fisting Dean's hair and clutching tightly. Dean continued licking delightful stripes all over Cas's length before he could feel Cas coming close.

"Dean, m'not gonna last any- longer- oh- fuck yeah- aunhhh-"  
Castiel came into Dean's mouth with a jerk of his hips and a loud groan. He rubbed Dean's neck once, as Dean swallowed down all of Cas's release. The warm, bittersweet and somewhat salty taste didn't seem to affect his palate much, and he licked his lips to show his satisfaction. One glance up at Cas, and god, the poor guy was panting, writhing on the bed under Dean's touch.

Dean licked across the sensitive, convulsing tip of Cas's cock, and then slid his tongue down to the tight pucker, licking around the rim of Cas's hole. He glanced up at Cas once.

"Can't you like, spice up the sex with your mojo?"  
Dean looked up between Castiel's spread legs, while Cas sat up on his elbows.

"What do you want me to do?"   
Castiel's voice was hoarse and genuinely interested, but Dean didn't really know what he wanted Cas to do.

"I don't know… like magic stuff? Make it more interesting, I guess?"  
He rubbed Cas's thigh, while Cas looked at him blankly, as if he were in deep thought. Still, that mused expression did nothing to suppress Dean's horniness.

"Well, if you want to skip foreplay and get to the main action, I could magically prep myself… Or maybe I could give you multiple orgasms, or perhaps-"  
Castiel started, but was cut off by an overeager Dean.  
"We can skip foreplay? For real?"

"Yeah, well, I mean, I don't mind skipping foreplay and just having you fuck into me."  
Castiel suggested, raising his eyebrow in that cocky way, that knocked the wind out of Dean instantly.

"Cool. Cool. Okay. Can we do that?"  
Dean replied awkwardly, and maybe Cas likes dirty talk, he thought, since Castiel's voice was enough to arouse him.

"Okay um- I need to be really turned on for that."  
Cas sat up properly now, closing his legs awkwardly and pressing his back to the headboard of the bed.

"And you're not right now?"  
Dean asked, a little surprised and a little offended, as he moved closer to Cas on his knees. He made sure to stare mercilessly at Cas, his eyes roaming over every inch of Cas's face. He could sense Castiel feeling a little defenseless as Dean towered over him dominantly.

"I never said that."  
Castiel mumbled, and reached up to sling his arms around Dean's neck and pull him down, pressing his lips hard against the other's. Dean reciprocated with just as much force, yanking Castiel on the bed by his calf, eliciting a surprised moan from Cas. Dean ducked his head down in the crook of Castiel's neck, kissing all the way down to his nipple, sucking and rubbing his thumb over it. Cas arced his back, moaning helplessly.  
"Ah- fuck Dean- just there- oh yess…."

Dean smiled smugly, flicking his tongue over Castiel's nipple, using his free hand to tweak the other nipple. Castiel took a deep breath, and shut his eyes in pleasure.

Dean grazed the bud with his teeth, sucking on it and kissing around it. He used his hand to trace his fingers down Castiel's chest, finally resting them on Cas's hips. He moved back, trapping Cas's legs between his own. He bent down to place a small kiss just above Castiel's lower ab, before pushing Castiel's legs apart gently, his eyes roaming hungrily over Castiel's tight hole.

He rubbed his thumb over it for a few seconds, feeling it starting to contract slowly.   
"You're very pretty, Cas."  
Dean coaxed, grazing Cas's jaw with his knuckles.   
Castiel just whimpered, breathing heavily. Dean flicked his finger over Cas's bottom lip, and Castiel looked absolutely content with Dean's actions. Cas smirked lightly, and licked the tip of Dean's fingers.   
Dean raised his eyebrows in amusement, and nodded his head impressively.

"And very compliant."  
Dean shoved his fingers into Cas's mouth, and Cas raised his eyebrow in a question.

"Suck them."  
Dean growled, and Cas gazed at him for a second, admiring his face and eyes and Dean forgot how to respond to being stared at like that. He just studied the features on Castiel's face, while Cas sucked his fingers sensuously, eye-fucking Dean in the mean time. Dean used his other hand to massage and caress Castiel's thighs. Castiel was already leaking pre-cum, and Dean could feel it on the back of his hand, every time his palm brushed against Castiel's cock.

Cas swirled his tongue over Dean's fingers, sucking and wetting them as much as he could. Dean pulled them out abruptly with a pop, and spit drooled down Cas's chin that he swiped away with his palm.  
Dean adjusted himself between Castiel's legs and bent down for a kiss into which Cas readily gave in, shutting his eyes and clinging onto Dean's biceps. It was a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss, with Cas carding his fingers through Dean's hair.

Dean pulled back and took a deep breath.   
He circled his wet fingers over Castiel's rim, and Castiel sat up on his elbows.

"Just go in- I'm ready-"  
He huffed out in parts, while Dean smiled.  
"So you did use your mojo."

"Its called magic. Not mojo."  
Cas gave a light-hearted smile, reaching up to tousle Dean's hair.  
Dean stole another soft kiss from Castiel's lips, and nuzzled his nose against Cas's cheek affectionately.

"Does it matter?"  
He asked, and Cas moaned, Dean's fingers slowly entering into Cas's hole. He pulled back and looked at Cas with surprise.

"Wow, you prepped yourself already?"

Castiel nodded, and pushed himself onto Dean's fingers.

"Mhmm… can you just fuck me, please?"  
Castiel asked impatiently, fucking himself onto Dean's fingers.

"Since you said please, sure. Got a condom?"

In response, Castiel just grunted and a drawer on the shelf behind Dean opened with a thunk. Dean looked over his shoulder at the packet of condoms that flew onto the bed beside him, his fingers still gyrating inside Cas's ass.

"That was awesome."  
He smiled, and pulled his fingers out. He quickly put a condom on, and stroked his cock to ready it for what was coming next.

"Okay, I'm gonna go in. Tell me if it feels good, baby."  
Dean assured, and lined himself up with Cas's hole. He teased Cas by rubbing his tip over Castiel's hole, and Cas frowned. He propped himself on his arms and began to protest  
"Stop teasing me and-"  
Just then Dean shoved his dick inside Castiel's hole, hard and sudden, and Castiel almost cried out.

"Oh god, fuck you! Aargh---"  
He fell back on the bed as Dean chuckled, picking up a faster pace with every second thrust. He loved how Castiel's walls clenced around his dick, and the pressure and friction was getting higher as Dean fucked ruthlessly into Cas's tight little hole.

"You feel so good around me Cas, so damn hot- so fucking tight-"  
Dean growled, thrusting forcefully into Cas's hole as Cas squirmed, clamping his fists into the bedsheet until his knuckles went white.

"Ah fuck Dean- oh god yess… ple- please- harder!"  
He yelled out, shamelessly, encouraging Dean to go harder. Dean could feel Castiel's hole stretching apart as Dean's thick cock pounded into his ass.

"Harder? You want it harder? There-"  
Dean grunted, holding Castiel's legs apart in the air, fucking mercilessly, so hard that he could see Castiel's pucker starting to redden from all the friction and heat.   
"Mmm yeah-"  
Castiel moaned, and Dean watched Castiel's face morph from one expression of pleasure to another. His mouth hung wide open and his lips quivered, his nails digging into the bed and his eyes shut tightly.

"Fuck fuck fuck oh god, you're so big- so fucking big..."  
He mumbled, as Dean pulled out to the tip and then slammed back in, eliciting heavy, breathy moans from Cas. Dean gave a lascivious smile, before ramming hard into Cas.

"Ah…"  
Castiel's hands reached up to Dean's arms and he gripped Dean's muscle tightly.  
Dean slowed down a little after noticing a few tears roll down Cas's cheeks.  
He stopped for a moment, making sure Cas was okay.

"Hey, you alright?"  
He asked softly and Cas nodded mindlessly.

"Yes. Yes, just - keep going-"  
Castiel's eyes shut reflexively, and his grip loosened. Dean pulled out and stroked himself a few times, before turning Cas over on his knees.

"How many more hours does my super stamina last?"

"About 4."

"Great. Guess you'll be getting the best night of your life tonight."

-×-×-×-

Castiel fell back on the bed with a thump. panting heavily. His eyes were closed and fists clamped into the mattress.   
Dean fell down beside him, exhausted and sated. Castiel turned  on his side to face Dean, who looked heavenly in his post-sex glow. Cas shuffled over, closer to Dean, and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist. Dean smiled, and slid his arm under Cas's head, placing a soft kiss to his forehead.

"What time is it?"  
Dean asked lightly.

Castiel glanced up at his clock on the wall infront of them.

"Almost 3 in the morning."  
He mumbled before burying his head in Dean's neck.

"Damn… That's like, what, 3 and a half hours of sex? Huh."  
Dean supplied sleepily.

"Mhmm."  
Castiel felt his eyelids getting heavier, and the only thing putting him to sleep was Dean's feather-like fingers stroking his back.

"I would totally do this again."  
Dean scoffed, and Cas looked up at him tenderly.

"Well, you're leaving tomorrow, aren't you?"  
Cas gave a sad smile. He loosened his grip on Dean's waist, but Dean pressed him closer to his chest.

"I was supposed to leave after killing you."  
He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Winchester, that's going to take a few centuries. You got enough time?"  
Castiel danced his fingers on Dean's shoulder and Dean chuckled.

"Ain't you a cocky son of a bitch."  
He mumbled before pressing his lips onto Castiel's gently.

"You know, if you do want to do this again, you just have to think about me to summon me, and maybe say my name."

"Like a magical booty call?"

"I can't believe I let _you_  fuck me."

"Hey-"

"Okay, yes, a magical booty call. Are you happy now? Can we sleep?"

"Yes. Yes. I'm happy now."

The last thing Dean heard before drifting off to sleep was the sweet chuckle of a very handsome witch. Well, maybe, Dean can be a little more appreciative of their magic now.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you liked it!  
> This idea has been on my head for so long and im so glad to get it off my chest.  
> also please excuse my grammatical errors   
> love y'all!


End file.
